Fordragons Ehr
| Klassenbeschränkung = Keine Todesritter | Information = Militäreinheit von Sturmwind }} Datei:Fordragons Ehr Titel2.png INFORMATION: Fordragons Ehr wurde am 6.11.2017 von Tristan Südwacht neugegründet und wird für das Addon "Battle for Azeroth" neu aufgezogen. Dies ist das aktualisierte Konzept. IC wird man die Gilde nach dem Ende von Legion antreffen können. =IC-Teil= Das 16. Bataillon des 51. Infanterieregiments des stehenden Heeres Sturmwinds ist ein Truppenverband der Infanterie und umfasst vier Schwere Infanteriekompanien, eine Schützenkompanie, eine Batterie Bataillonsgeschütze und eine Stabs- und Versorgungskompanie. Es wurde im 28. Jahr nach der Öffnung des Dunklen Portals vom Generalstab der Armee Sturmwinds aufgestellt und trägt den Beinamen “Fordragons Ehr” zur Ehrung der Verdienste des Hochlords Bolvar Fordragon. Die aktuelle Truppenstärke beträgt 946 kampfbereite Männer und Frauen. Geschichte “Fordragons Ehr” wurde im Januar des 28. Jahres nach der Öffnung des Dunklen Portals von der militärischen Führung Sturmwinds ausgehoben und als Bataillon der schweren Infanterie klassifiziert. Anfangs bestand der Truppenverband lediglich aus zwei Kompanien der Schweren Infanterie mit Späherzügen und einer Stabs- und Versorgungskompanie. Wenig später, im Jahre 29, erhielt der Verband Bataillonsgeschütze: Eine Batterie leichter Artillerie bestehend aus Dampfpanzern und Mörsertrupps. Die Schützenkompanie, der auch ein Zug leichte Infanterie (Späher) angehört, wurde erst viele Jahre später, nach der Reaktivierung der Einheit, hinzugefügt. Das Bataillon hat an mehreren, großangelegten und kleineren Operationen teilgenommen und wurde während seiner Existenz sowohl in den Östlichen Königreichen wie auch auf Kalimdor eingesetzt. Einsätze des Truppenverbands waren unter Anderem mehrere Offensiven gegen die Verlassenen und die Geißel im Vorgebirge des Hügellands, Alterac und den Pestländern sowie Sicherungsoperationen im Brachlandkonflikt. Auch an Konflikten innerhalb des Königreichs war die Einheit beteiligt und verteidigte unter Anderem das Rotkammgebirge beim Einfall der Schwarzfelsorcs während der Zeit des Kataklysmus’. Heimatstation des Bataillons war die Altstadtgarnison innerhalb der Hauptstadt. Dort wurde der Truppenverband häufig als Wachunterstützung zur Erhaltung der Öffentlichen Ordnung in Krisenzeiten eingesetzt. Im Jahre 30, nachdem für den Truppenverband wichtige Offiziere in den Ruhestand versetzt wurden oder gefallen waren, wurde das Bataillon deaktiviert und größtenteils aufgelöst. Nach der Invasion der Legion, im Jahre 34, begann das Militär Sturmwinds mit Kompensation von im Krieg gefallenen und aufgeriebenen Einheiten. Die Verluste des Krieges waren hoch und der Generalstab reaktivierte als Reaktion mehrere Kampfverbände in denen neue Einheiten ausgehoben wurden. Sir Tristan Südwacht, seines Zeichens ehemaliger Offizier des Bataillons, kehrte nach dem Legionskonflikt zum Militär zurück. Der Generalstab nahm dies zum Anlass, um das 16. Bataillon “Fordragons Ehr” im Jahre 35 unter Südwacht zurück in den aktiven Dienst zu versetzen. Teil dieser Reaktivierung war die heutige 1. Kompanie, die die Veteranen der ehemaligen Einheit umfasste. Hinzugefügt wurden drei neue Kompanien Schwere Infanterie und eine Stabs- und Versorgungskompanie die viele Offiziere beinhaltete, die damals mit dem Bataillon an der Front dienten. Wenige Monate später wurden dem Bataillon erneut Batallionsgeschütze und eine Schützenkompanie mit Späherzug hinzugefügt. “Fordragos Ehr” dient heute immer noch aktiv dem Sturmwinder Militär und ist derzeit in der Hauptstadt stationiert. Die Einsatzgebiete des Truppenverbands sind die Gleichen wie im Jahre 28 und 29. Struktur Ein Bataillon ist ein Truppenverband aus mehreren Kompanien die verschiedene Zwecke erfüllen und sich gegenseitig ergänzen. Im Falle des Sechzehnten sieht dieser Verband wie folgt aus: *Offiziersstab *Stabs- und Versorgungskompanie *1. Schwere Infanteriekompanie *2. Schwere Infanteriekompanie *3. Schwere Infanteriekompanie *4. Infanterie- und Ausbildungskompanie *24. Schützenkompanie **Enthalten ist ein Zug leichte Infanterie (Späher) *Leichte Artillerie Batterie (Bataillonsgeschütze) **Leichter Panzerzug **Mörser- und Pionierszug Geführt wird das Bataillon von einem Major und dessen Stab. Teil des Stabes sind Hauptmänner, Oberleutnants und Leutnants. Traditionen und Heraldik Standarte Die Standarte der Einheit repräsentiert den Stolz des Bataillons. Das Original wird bei allen Aufmärschen und Einsätzen innerhalb des Königreichs benutzt. Die Standartenflagge zeigt den goldenen Löwen Sturmwinds auf blauem Grund, der seine Fänge über eine schildartige, silberne Plakette gelegt hat. Auf der Plakette ist die Nummer des Bataillons in goldenen Ziffern dargestellt. Hinter dem Wappentier kreuzen sich ein Schwert und ein Vorderlader. Direkt unter der Nummernplakette sieht man einen großen, ebenfalls goldenen, Schriftzug “Fordragons Ehr”. Am unteren Rand der Standarte gibt es verschiedene, eingerahmte Bereiche: Auf der linken Seite sind verschiedene Zeichen angebracht die die vergangenen großen Einsätze der Einheit repräsentieren. Auf der rechten Seite sieht man eine außerordentlich große Anzahl an Soldatenabzeichen. Es ist Tradition im Sechzehnten die Abzeichen der gefallenen Soldaten am unteren Ende der Standarte anzubringen. Zu guter letzt wurde die gesamte Flagge mit silberfarbenen Fransen geschmückt. Die Haltestange der Flagge endet in zwei versilberten Schwingen. Das Schmuckstück an der Spitze der Standartenstange ist ein vergoldeter Löwenkopf der mit aggressivem Blick die Zähne zeigt. Bei Aufmärschen in sicherem Gebiet wird die Standarte meist von Trommlern begleitet. Parade- und Schlachtruf Der Paraderuf des Sechzehnten war schon im Jahr 28 der Beiname des Bataillons. Kommandierende Offiziere in Formation riefen den ersten Teil des Namens “Fordragons” und ließen die Truppe mit einem gewaltigen “Ehr” antworten. Dieser Ruf kann oft bei Märschen in sicheren Gebieten beobachtet werden oder bei Trainingseinheiten in der Stadt. Er zeigt wie sehr die Offiziere damit bemüht sind, die Identität der Einheit in der Truppe aufleben zu lassen. Der Ruf soll selbstverständlich auch den Grund des Beinamens unterstreichen und Bolvar Fordragon ehren. Der Schlachtruf des Bataillons hat sich im Jahr 29 etabliert, als der Truppenverband erstmals gegen die Verlassenen gekämpft hatte und dabei mit vielen anderen Splitterfraktionen als einzige königliche Armeeeinheit kooperierte. Ein simples “Im Namen der Krone” ist seit jeher die Grußformel der Truppe auf dem Schlachtfeld. Belobigungs- und Veteranenabzeichen Im Sechzehnten haben sich seit dem Jahr 29 zwei Belobigungsabzeichen etabliert. Die Löwenkralle Eines dieser Abzeichen ist die Löwenkralle. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Fingergroße Kralle aus Bronze die an dem rechten Schulterstück des Soldaten, mittig von einem Schmied angebracht wird. Die Löwenkralle zeichnet den Träger als “getauft”. Sie wird verliehen, sobald ein Soldat der Einheit seinen ersten Einsatz mit Kampfgeschehen hinter sich hat. Soldaten bezeichnen das als “Feuertaufe”. Vor der Reaktivierung der Einheit, im Jahre 35, wurde die Löwenkralle in Form eines Schwertes verliehen. Fordragons Hingabe “Fordragons Hingabe” ist eine Belobigung, die einem Soldaten verliehen wird, wenn durch seine Fertigkeiten oder seinen Mut ein Kamerad gerettet werden konnte. Dabei ist es egal ob er eine Blutung auf dem Felde stillte, jemanden in Sicherheit getragen hat, einen Verletzten verteidigt hat, oder anderweitig maßgeblich am Erfolg der Rettung beteiligt war. “Fordragons Hingabe” ist eine silberne, kreisrunde Plakette auf deren Fläche eine Symbolik eingraviert wurde. Abgebildet ist eine blaue Schwinge. Das Belobigungsabzeichen wird meist am Wappenrock angebracht. Veteranenabzeichen Die Veteranenabzeichen des Bataillons zeigen traditionell die Dienstjahre eines Soldatens an. Nach der Ernennung zum Gefreiten erhalten Soldaten des Bataillons eine golden gefärbte Kordel, die an der linken Schulter des Wappenrocks angebracht wird und hinab auf die linke Brustseite fällt. Jedes gediente Jahr wird mit einem dünnen, schwarzen Metallring angezeigt die mit einem Nagel an der Kordel fixiert wird. =OOC-Teil= Die Gilde Fordragons Ehr ist eine alte Gilde die während des Cataclysm Addons gegründet wurde und wenig Monate später einen starken Zustrom an Spielern bekommen hat. 2010 hat Tristan (heute Südwacht) die Gilde übernommen und verfügte zeitweise über mehr als vierzig aktive Mitglieder. Die Gilde wurde irgendwann im Jahre 2012 geschlossen nachdem Tristan bereits gegangen war. Im Jahr 2017 konfrontierte uns Blizzard mit der Ankündigung zu “Battle for Azeroth” und einige der Veteranen von Fordragons Ehr verspürten plötzlich, bei Aussicht auf eine größere Rolle des Militärs in der Main-Storyline, den Drang zurück zum Militär-RP. Seit dem 06.11.2017 wurde begonnen, die Gilde auf eine Reaktivierung IC sowie OOC vorzubereiten. Das Ziel ist es eine größere Rolle im RP um “Battle for Azeroth” einzunehmen. Zu diesem Zweck rekrutiert die Gilde bereits wieder. Unsere Ziele Wir setzen uns mit dieser Gilde das Ziel, eine Infanterieeinheit des Sturmwinder Militärs so akkurat und detailreich wie möglich darzustellen. Wir wollen eine traditionsreiche Einheit auf die Beine stellen, die sich durch Professionalität, Teamgeist und Disziplin IC sowie OOC auszeichnet. Da wir bei unserem Gildennamen eine gewisse Nostalgie verspüren, möchten wir diese ‘Geschichte’ auch in unser RP einfließen lassen und einen möglichst detailvollen und traditionsreichen Hintergrund für das Bataillon gestalten, der sich, soweit es geht, an die Lore hält. Dabei ist unter Anderem die IC Beschreibung entstanden, die ihr oben lesen konntet. Des Weiteren ist es eines unserer Ziele eine freundliche und spaßige RP-Umgebung für Anfänger und Erfahrene Rollenspieler zu bieten. Wir möchten verschiedenste Orte im Spiel mit unserem Rollenspiel bereichern und suchen aktiv nach Gilden, die sich eine Kooperation für Events vorstellen können. Letztendlich wollen wir wieder eine Militär-Gilde werden, die die vielen Facetten des Militär-Rollenspiels,von der Ausbildung bis hin zu Kommando-Kampfeinsätzen, darstellt und auslebt. Wir rechnen damit nach dem definitiven Ende von ‘Legion’ IC antreffbar zu sein. Unser Konzept Unser Konzept sieht vor, das Bataillon “Fordragons Ehr”, mit einer Kompanie zu vertreten, da wir uns nicht vorstellen können einen Truppenverband mit bis zu tausend Soldaten darstellen zu können. Gleichzeitig wollen wir Fordragons Ehr aber auch nicht einfach in etwas anderes ummodellieren. Unsere Lösung ist, dass wir nur die 1. Schwere Infanteriekompanie, die Vorzeigeeinheit des Bataillons, darstellen, welche aktiv durch den Späherzug und die Artilleriebatterie des Bataillons unterstützt wird. Die Ränge Ränge die in unserer Gilde bespielt werden, halten sich an klassische militärische Strukturen und sehen wie folgt aus: #Major #Hauptmann #Oberleutnant #Leutnant #Hauptfeldwebel #Oberfeldwebel #Feldwebel #Hauptgefreiter #Obergefreiter #Gefreiter #Rekrut Diese Ränge müssen selbstverständlich nicht zu jeder Zeit belegt werden. Stattdessen soll unser Offiziersstab mit der Größe der Gilde wachsen. Bei so einer Fülle an Rängen bleibt uns außerdem in den niederen Mannschaftsrängen die Möglichkeit offen, Charaktere IC durch Beförderungen zu belohnen. Auch die Belobigungsabzeichen, welche oben Erwähnung fanden, werden IC verliehen und sollen Charakter und Spieler anspornen, sich aktiv am Rollenspiel in der Gilde zu beteiligen. Klasse und Rasse Wir wollen mit Fordragons Ehr erneut eine reine Sturmwinder Militäreinheit ausspielen und rekrutieren ausschließlich Rassen, die in unseren Augen ein Teil davon sein können. In unseren Augen sind das: *Menschen als Linieninfanterie (Auch Worgen in Menschenform) *Zwerge und Gnome in allen speziellen Rollen (Artillerie, Schützen und Kompanie) *Hochelfen in Ausnahmen Bei den Klassen müssen wir, dank des Sturmwinder Transmogg Sets, keine Kompromisse mehr eingehen. Das bedeutet, dass wir OOC alle Klassen außer Todesritter aufnehmen werden. Achtung: Anders als das originale Fordragons Ehr werden wir IC keine Magier mehr beinhalten. Magier und Hexenmeister (OOC-Klassen) spielen also ebenfalls als einfache Soldaten sollten sie zu uns kommen. Einzig und allein die Waffen, die euer Charakter tragen kann, werden euch in eurer Rollenwahl etwas einschränken. Über Ausnahmen lässt sich natürlich verhandeln, je nachdem was IC am meisten Sinn für euren Charakter macht. Unsere Rollen in der 1. Kompanie des Bataillons: Schwere Linieninfanterie: Schild + Schwert / Schild + Stangenwaffen Die Schwere Infanterie ist das Aushängeschild des Sechzehnten. Die vier Hauptkompanien des Bataillons werden durch sie gestellt. Schwere Infanterie zeichnet sich durch Formationskampf mit Schild und Schwert aus. Frontbrecher: Zweihandschwerter / Einhandschwerter / Stangenwaffen Der Frontbrecher ist ebenfalls Teil der Schweren Infanterie und trägt schwere Plattenrüstung. Er verzichtet auf das Schild und setzt auf mehr Bewegungsfreiheit um feindliche Formationen zu flankieren und die Front aufzulockern. Feldsanitäter: Einhandwaffen Feldsanitäter sind Infanteristen der Schweren Infanterie die eine medizinische Weiterbildung zum Sanitäter genossen haben. Sie fungieren auf dem Felde als kämpfende Einheit, können aber Erste Hilfe leisten. Späher: Einhandwaffen / Messer / Schusswaffen Späher haben einen eigenen Zug im Bataillon und werden Kompanien für spezielle Aufträge an die Seite gestellt. Sie werden zur Aufklärung feindlichen Gebiets sowie zur Ortung feindlicher Einheiten eingesetzt. Späher tragen im Späheinsatz eine Lederkluft. Wenn sie als Teil der Truppe marschieren tragen sie Uniform wie jeder andere Soldat. Schützen: Einhandschwert + Schusswaffen Schützen innerhalb der Schweren Infanterie sind wie der restliche Teil der Einheit schwer gerüstet um im Nahkampf bestehen zu können. Jedoch haben diese Soldaten erweiterte Fähigkeiten mit den Schusswaffen der Armee und sind die einzigen, die wie Späher, neben der Sturmpistole ein Gewehr tragen dürfen. Information zu Schusswaffen: Wir spielen aus Fairness ausschließlich Vorderlader aus. Jeder Soldat der Kompanie erhält eine Sturmpistole (Bild: 1) die vor einem Gefecht geladen wird und lediglich einen Schuss abgibt. Schützen erhalten eine gesonderte Funktion: Da es sich bei der 1. Kompanie des Bataillons um eine Einheit der Schweren Infanterie handelt, geht es hierbei nicht um einen dedizierten Schützenzug (Langbögen/Flinten) der eine eigene Formation besitzt. Die Schützen des 1. sind ebenfalls ausgebildete Nahkämpfer die lediglich Trupps bilden um die Sturmpistolen die jeder Soldat besitzt im Schnellverfahren nachzuladen. Die Schützen stehen mit allen anderen Soldaten an der Frontformation und unterstützen die reinen Nahkämpfer mit ihren erweiterten Waffenfähigkeiten. Auch tragen diese Soldaten Munition und Pulver bei sich am Gürtel. Sie sind die einzigen die im Kampfgeschehen befugt sind, eine Schusswaffe nachzuladen. Wenn man einen Charakter besitzt der nicht direkt in einer kämpfende Einheit passt, aber dennoch Interesse an einer militärischen Karriere hat, bieten wir einige limitierte Rollen an. Rollenmöglichkeiten der Stabs- und Versorgungskompanie (Stark limitiert): *Feldarzt (0/1) *Militärischer Bote (0/1) *Feldküche (0/1) *Verbindungsoffizier (1/2) Rollenmöglichkeiten der Artilleriebatterie (limitiert): ''' *Dampfpanzercrew (0/4) *Mörsertrupps (0/4) *Pioniere (0/2) Der Weg zur Armee Die Ausbildung innerhalb des Ausbildungszugs der 4. Kompanie beschränkt sich auf Infanterie des Sturmwinder Heers. Der Bewerber stellt sich zunächst im Büro der Armee (Halle der Champions) beim diensthabenden Offizier vor. Dort werden Personalien und andere wichtige Informationen aufgenommen und niedergeschrieben. Die Akte wird zum Kommando des Bataillons geschickt, welches entscheidet, ob der Bewerber seine Ausbildung beginnen kann. Nachdem der Bewerber die Bestätigung als Brief in seinen Händen hält, wird ihm ein Termin genannt an dem er in der Kaserne erscheinen soll. Von nun an befindet er sich in der Grundausbildung für einen Monat. Der Bewerber darf sich ab jetzt Rekrut nennen. Nach dem ersten Monat seiner Ausbildung wird entschieden ob die Leistungen des Rekruten akzeptabel sind. Wenn dies der Fall ist, wird der Rekrut einem Zug zugeteilt, erhält Bewaffnung und Uniform und ist ab sofort im aktiven Dienst. Während des aktiven Dienstes wird die Ausbildung weitergeführt und vertieft. Bei Abschluss der Ausbildung wird der Rekrut in den Rang eines Gefreiten befördert. '''Fähigkeiten die Spieler mitbringen sollten: *Ein gewisses Maß an Disziplin gegenüber seiner eigenen Rolle und der Gilde *Genug Zeit um aktiv am RP mitzuwirken *Eine akzeptable Rechtschreibung *Die Absicht Max-Level zu erreichen und die Uniform zu nutzen *Die Absicht dem Discord-Server beizutreten *Freundlichkeit und Spaß an der Sache *Loreorientiertes RP *Gemeinschaftlich orientiertes RP, Gemeinsam scheinen als Einheit *Mannschaftsgeist In welchen Formen kann man beitreten? Wir bieten drei Möglichkeiten zum Gildenbeitritt: 1. Als Rekrut – Charaktere die keinerlei Kampferfahrung haben und keine abgeschlossene Soldatenausbildung starten bei uns als Rekrut. Dabei darf der Spieler selbst festlegen in welcher Länge er die Ausbildung ausspielen möchte. Wir können verstehen, dass es Spieler gibt die eine deatillierte und lange Ausbildungsphase bevorzugen und Spieler die nach mehreren Monaten des Rekrutendaseins meist die Lust verlässt. Deswegen versuchen wir eine logische Lösung für beide Spielerarten zu finden. In der Probephase von einem Monat sind jedoch keinerlei Beförderungen möglich. 2. Als Gefreiter – Charaktere die bereits eine Ausbildung abgeschlossen haben, können bei uns direkt als Gefreiter anfangen. Dabei handhaben wir die Aufnahme so, dass besagter Charakter sich bei den Offizieren mit einem Versetzungsschreiben meldet und ab sofort der Sechzehnten dient. Hier gilt ebenfalls eine Probezeit von einem Monat in der wir uns vorbehalten den Charakter zu degradieren oder den Spieler aus der Gilde auszuschließen. 3. Als Veteran – Veteranen sind Charaktere die bereits länger der Einheit dienen. Wenn man einen Soldaten ausspielen will der bereits tief im Einheitengeschehen eingesponnen ist und das Abzeichen der Sechzehnten mit Stolz trägt, sowie Erfahrung im Kampf hat, ist dies die Möglichkeit das zu tun. Kandidaten für das Ausspielen eines Veteranen werden von uns etwas länger unter die Lupe genommen, da wir sichergehen möchten, dass Spieler dieser Charaktere unsere Qualitätsansprüche teilen. Deswegen wird euer Aufnahmeprozess wahrscheinlich länger andauern. In allen Fällen verlangen wir eine schriftliche Bewerbung in unserem Forum. Die Altstadtgarnison So bezeichnen wir die momentane Heimat unseres Bataillons. IC gesehen ist der Eingang zur Kaserne die Halle der Champions. Diese spielen wir als allgemeines Büro und Eingangsgebäude aus in dem man Treffen abhalten kann und Rekrutierungen besprochen werden können. Da die anderen Gebäude um uns herum durch andere Gilden besetzt sind, stellen wir uns vor, dass am hinteren Ende des Raumes ein Ausgang existiert der in einen Innenhof führt in dem mehrere Baracken stehen. Der kleine Hof vor der Kaserne gehört ebenfalls zum Militär, natürlich lassen wir dort Spieler frei ein und austreten, da die anderen Gebäude ebenfalls bespielt werden. Zögert nicht und besucht uns! = Galerie = WoWScrnShot_100110_134627.jpg|Informationsstand WoWScrnShot_101810_213851.jpg|Theramore Konferenz WoWScrnShot_102010_123239.jpg|Feldkommandant + Begleitung Cata Preevent02.jpg|Besprechung einiger Führungskräfte bezüglich der aktuellen Ereignisse. WoWScrnShot 050910 185843.jpg WoWScrnShot 040110 202238.jpg|Einsatz an der Nordwacht WoWScrnShot 022110 201438.jpg WoWScrnShot 022110 201415.jpg WoWScrnShot 022110 201406.jpg WoWScrnShot 051610 202114.jpg|Einsatzbereitschaft WoWScrnShot 051610 201337.jpg|Einsatzlager WoWScrnShot 051510 191259.jpg|Kampfhandlungen WoWScrnShot 050910 193248.jpg|Truppenverabschiedung Gefangennahme.jpg = Sonstige Medien = Kategorie:Gilden_Allianz